


Steve and Tony/ Fall themed dates

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fall sweetness, Fall theme, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Stee-J, Stony - Freeform, pumpkin patch, set in present time, steve rogers - Freeform, stony fluff, stony sweetness, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Tony and Steve’s dates throughout the fall season!





	1. The Pick Of The Patch

**Author's Note:**

> What do we do when we’re gay and single during holiday season? Live vicariously through our OTPs, that’s right. I’ll do a short series of fall themed dates between Tony and Steve.
> 
> High school Au is my absolute fav so expect more of these. It’s also set in present time. Hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments.  
Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go on a date at a pumpkin patch!

Crisp leaves. Cool wind. It was finally fall.

The leaves crunched under Tony’s feet as he walked down the sidewalk in the suburbs where Steve lived. 

He pulled on the hood of his windbreaker jacket and tucked his chilly hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Hey, Tones!”

Tony was on his way up the walkway when Steve stepped out the front door and jogged down to meet him where he was.

“Hey, Stevie” Tony replied when Steve stretched his arm around him as they started walking.

“Ready to have some fun?” Steve asked, smiling

“Outside? We’ll see.” Tony responded jokingly with a scoff.

“Oh please. Ma used to take me to these all the time when I was a kid, you’ll have a great time.”

“Ok.” Tony agreed, laying into Steve’s side as they walked on.

*****

The neat aisles of the huge pumpkin patch were lined off by tall, long clothesline’s, adorned by fairy lights.

There was a large and wide barn just past the patch. It had no front wall but instead had a big garage door which had been pulled up for patrons to enter. The inside was a busy cafe and gift shop. Just outside, there were rows of wooden picnic tables.

There was a long dirt path that lead to the patch, the barn, the haunted corn maze, and the fall themed hay ride. There was also an outdoor auditorium. Thick picnic blankets lined the ground in front of rows of regular deck chairs that faced a wide platform and hanging screen.

“Ok...wow when you said we were going to a pumpkin patch i thought...idk I wasn’t expecting _this_.” Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Told ya-” Steve chirped, feeling satisfied with Tony’s reaction. “-what would you like to do first?” 

“I feel like it’s only right to go in order, Steve. Let’s start with the pumpkin patch.”

“Yes sir” Steve followed as Tony pulled him forward.

They slowly walked through the lines of the patch, taking their time to pick a pumpkin thoroughly. 

Steve watched as Tony repeatedly crouched to pick up a pumpkin, inspect it, and decide to move on to another. Steve could tell that he was relaxed by the simplicity of it all.

Tony’s home life was extremely lonely and stressful, and it was nice to see his stress relieved every once in a while. 

“What do you think about this one?” Tony stood up and held the pumpkin up so Steve could see it. 

“I like it...but it’s not the _one_, keep looking.”

“My thoughts exactly. Ok I’ll keep looking.” Tony said with a passionate nod.

“_Enjoying yourself_?” Steve asked smugly.

“Yeah I- _uh_. No not really it’s just a dumb pumpkin.” Tony said, trying his best to sound unamused. 

Steve snapped a picture of his boyfriend as he carefully overturned another pumpkin and put it back.

He looked at the picture. _Perfect_.

****

It was another half hour before Tony had picked what he deemed, the perfect pumpkin. 

They walked through the decorated park en route to the corn maze. Tony held the pumpkin in one hand and wrapped his other arm through Steve’s.

“I grabbed a map on the way in here. This maze is bigger than I thought.” Steve said, studying the paper in his hands.

“Well if we get lost, at least we’re together.” Tony said taking in his surroundings.

Steve kissed his forehead before the two started the maze.

Tony couldn’t help but be amused at how tight Steve was holding his hand. 

“_Scared_?” Tony asked trying to hide his smirk.

“_Nope_” Steve replied, completely unconvincing.

“_Mmhm_” Tony mumbled under his breath, when a scarecrow in front of them moved to stare at them making Steve jump.

“...oh _hush_” Steve mumbled when Tony looked at him.

Tony pursed his lips and kept walking, this time with Steve holding on to his arm and leaning into him.

They made a few more turns before facing a dead end.

“Hey wheres that map?” Tony asked, looking for the best way out.

“In my pocket, here I th-“

Steve was interrupted by the sound of rustling corn.

Tony turned to look at Steve and winced, there was someone behind him with a chainsaw, breathing heavily and walking slowly toward his boyfriend who was frozen in his spot.

“Th- Theres someone behind me? Isn’t there?” Steve stammered.

The guy raised his chainsaw in the air and continued walking slowly toward Steve before pausing.

“Tony?” The actor asked, letting his prop loose and removing his mask.

“_Yeeees_?” Tony said, extremely confused.

“It’s me, PJ! From chemistry last year!” The guy said, makeup covered face lighting up.

“Dude what’s up!” Tony answered, slapping the guy a high five.

“Oh nothin much dude. Mainly just playing a chainsaw wielding murderer these days.”

“Cool bro, you’re _obviously_ doing a good job!” Tony said as they both glanced at Steve who was obviously still shaken from the encounter.

“Wh- I’m fine” Steve huffed placing his hands on his hips.

“Do you guys just want to go out the nearest exi-“

“Yes!” Steve interjected and followed PJ. Tony held back his laugh and followed the other two out

*****

After Steve had chickened out of the haunted corn maze, they decided to take it easy and go get a snack from the barn.

Tony settled on a small bucket of salted caramel popcorn and Steve bought a giant pumpkin muffin that he took no time eating.

“How _could_ you?” Tony looked at Steve accusingly.

“What?” Steve said furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Eat that? How could you eat that?” Tony said with disgust.

“Wh- a _muffin_?” Steve said, completely confused now. 

“Yes Steve a mUFFin-” Tony mocked, shaking his head. “In front of Steve junior?” He asked sitting the pumpkin he’d picked out earlier on the table. 

“Tony-“ Steve smacked his forehead

“You’re so conceited Steve, you’re eating a pumpkin muffin in front of our _son-kin_” Tony laughed at his own joke.

“That was _weak_-” Steve rolled his eyes, smiling and taking another bite. “And Steve jr?” He laughed

“Yes...can I get a bite?” Tony leaned across the table with his mouth open.

“Here” Steve put a piece of muffin in his mouth and in turn took a piece of Tony’s popcorn.

After they finished their snacks they stood up to head to the hay ride.

Steve walked over and zipped Tony’s jacket the rest of the way before taking his hand.

*****

The cups of hot apple cider kept the couples chilly hands warm, as the tractor pulled the wagon through the moonlit woods.

There were little white Christmas lights twisted onto the wagon which gave off a nice glow.

Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Steve took a picture of the two of them. And then added the pumpkin to the picture too.

To the quiet chatter of the other patrons, to the feeling of his love breathing against him, everything about that moment was perfect to Steve.

When the hayride was over they started their walk home. 

“I really had fun babe, this was a great idea” Tony said under Steve’s arm like earlier.

“Have I _ever_ had a bad idea?” Steve asked confidently.

“Yeah remember that time you dared me to eat nothing but goldfish for a whole da-“

“IN MY DEFENSE, I _didn’t_ think you’d do it!” Steve interjected, making Tony laugh.

“Well I had to go to the hospital! And they said they’d never seen that much cheese in one persons body at once. I COULDVE DIED!” Tony explained.

“Ugh you are such a drama queen” Steve laughed.

“Well I’m not in the theater troupe for nothing.” Tony shrugged.

“Very true” Steve nodded

“Hey but in all seriousness, we need to make a custody agreement for Stee-J” Tony said with a straight face.

“For a pumpkin?...ok”Steve agreed.

“Ok I want Christmas so you can have thanksgiving, sound good?”

“Yeah that’s good but what about during the week?”

“Good question, Steve. Since we always spend Saturday together, I’ll take Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday.”

“So I’ll have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday and we’ll share Saturday. Great plan.” Steve said kissing Tony’s temple as they walked into Steve’s driveway. 

“ I really don’t want you to walk home.” Steve said taking Tony’s hands in his.

“I’ll be fine babe it’s only twenty minutes.” Tony replied, looking Steve in his pretty blue eyes that he loved so much.

“Yeah but it’s really cold” Steve protested.

“I’m wearing a jacket, Steven. Kiss me goodbye.” Tony replied.

“I could drive you” Steve tried one last time.

“Goodbye Stevennnn” Tony turned to walk but Steve was still holding his hands which pulled him back. 

“Ok,ok. Just let me know when you get home ok?”

“I will” Tony promised, standing on his toes to kiss Steve on the lips.

Steve pulled him in and kissed him back.

“I love you” Tony said pulling away softly.

“I love you too.” Steve said begrudgingly letting go of him.

****

Tony went to text Steve that he’d gotten home safely when he saw an Instagram notification.

Rogers_Steve74 tagged you in a photo.

He opened the notification and there were a bunch of pictures of him at the pumpkin patch.

One of him diligently picking out Stee-J.

One of him side eyeing a scarecrow in the corn maze.

A picture of him right before catching a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

And the last picture was of them on the hayride. Tony’s head leaned on Steve’s shoulder. And Steve with the most content smile he’s ever seen.

The post captioned:

“_He’s the pick of the patch_”


	2. Pumpkin Spice Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve do a pumpkin spice haul for Tony’s YouTube channel.

Look Stevie!” Tony exclaimed holding up a pack of pumpkin spice gum.

“Oh my go- _no Tony we have enough!_” Steve laughed taking the pack from his boyfriend and putting it back.

“It’s called a haul for a _reason_ Steve!” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“And you have hauled enough!” Steve protested pushing the shopping cart away from the rack so Tony couldn’t reach it.

“_Says you_.” Tony muttered under his breath grabbing a pack from the next stand they passed while Steve wasn’t looking.

“You know what we should do?” Steve asked, face lighting up as they approached self checkout.

“What babe” Tony said with out looking up from his phone.

“Roast pumpkin seeds! That’d be fun!” Steve beamed.

“..._what_?” Tony said looking up and squinting at Steve.

“Ok ok so you sprinkle cinnamon and nutmeg and stiff like that into the pumpkin seeds and put em in the oven for a while. They make the house smell really good and they taste good too.” Steve explained, smiling big.

“..._Fine_, you’re such a dork” Tony replied, never able to resist Steve’s adorable smile.

“Yaaaay” Steve chuckled scanning all of the pumpkin flavored snacks and candies they bought.

After about five minutes of scanning they paid and Steve grabbed the receipt from the machine.

“$98 .44-” Steve shook his head. “Your dad’s gonna kill you!”

“Yeperdoo!” Tony smiled and skipped to the car with the bags in his hand.

****************

“Welcome back to my channelllll. I’ve got my boyfriend Steve again because everyone loves Steve! Steve say hi!

“Heeyyy!” Steve said waving in the camera.

“Ok so Stevie and I bought all this pumpkin and pumpkin spice snacks from Walmart and we’re gonna try it all and rate it”

“Can we start with those muffins?” Steve asked already reaching for the pack.

“I- _ok that’s fine_. He’s been waiting to eat these all day.” Tony explained to the camera.

“Here ya go.” Steve handed Tony one of the muffins.

“Ok we have to try it at the same ti-“

“Shahrry!” Steve said with his mouth full.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a bite. 

“Hm...” he chewed and nodded before looking at Steve who was grabbing another one. 

“Ok so Steve OBVIOUSLY like the muffins.” Tony chuckled

“I LOVE MUFFINS!” Steve exclaimed before biting into the second one.

“I don’t know Steve I just...I don’t love these.” Tony sucked his teeth.

“More for me.” Steve muttered

“Moving on! We found these pumpkin spice flavored Moravian sugar cookies! I really hope they’re good.” Tony said opening the case.

“Smells pretty good!” Steve said leaning over to waft the scent of autumn spices.

“Yeah it smells like when we went in that home store to look for a present for your ma and then the lady tried to sell us a crockpot.”

“Oh my God you’re right!” Steve laughed as Tony handed him a cookie. “Yeah she really wanted us to have that crockpot”

“It was so weird. Like I’m seventeen... what am I gonna do with a crockpot?” Tony asked looking into the camera.

The two crunched into the cookie at the same time and took in the flavor before making their decision.

“This tastes like if Cinnamon Toast Crunch had a pumpkin flavor to it.” Steve said sitting the rest of the cookie on the the table.

“Yeah it kinda does-“ Tony nodded as he chewed the rest. “Hm...I like it. This is pretty good!” He decided.

“Mm mm” Steve shook his head

“Ok well you don’t even like Cinnamon Toast Crunch so of course you’re not gonna like something that tastes similar.” Tony rolled his eyes

“Tony hates that I don’t like Cinnamon Toast Crunch!” Steve laughed.

“It’s his biggest character flaw...” Tony said while picking the next snack.

“I just prefer Cheerios. They’re more sensible.” Steve said standing up to go in the kitchen.

“Steve’s gonna take a break from promoting his _propaganda_ to make the pumpkin spice frappe we bought!”

5 mins later.

Steve took a sip of the frappe before cringing at the taste. “Uhh...that’s disgusting.” He said handing Tony the cup.

Tony sniffed it and took a big sip before sprinting to the kitchen sink to spit it out. “OH MY GOD THATS THE WORST THING IVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!” He yelled from the sink. 

“Pumpkin spice latte? More like pumpkin spice nahtte!” Steve laughed.

“Oh my god Steve no.” Tony said sitting back down in his chair. “Ok well I’d like to forget that ever happened so moving on!”

“Its time to try...THE PATTI PIEEEE!!” Steve sang.

“YEEAAH!” Tony clapped. “Patti labelle-“

“THEE Patti Labelle!” Steve interjected.

“Steven loves Patti Labelle-“ Tony explained as he opened the box. “Maybe even more than he loves me.”

“No nooo not more, _but it’s close_!” Steve nodded.

“ANYWAY- we’re going to taste it now!” Tony said handing Steve a little plate and fork.

They took a bite at the same time.

“UGGHHH” Steve threw his head back. “This is _ssooo gooood!_”

Tony shut his eyes and dramatically slid out of his chair.

“I was not expecting it to be this good!” He said from the floor.

“It’s so fluffy!” Steve said taking another bite.

“The crust isn’t dry it’s got a really nice flake to it.” Tony said after sitting down and taking another bite.

“It’s amazing. I mean wow the queen has really done it again and I-“

“Steve!” Tony interrupted 

“Hm?”

“This isn’t pumpkin pie, this is sweet potato pie!” Tony said holding up the box.

“...dang it!” Steve whined. 

“We were at Walmart for like two hours and I think after a while we just started picking up things that were orange.” Tony laughed

“Well...it’s been the best thing we’ve eaten so far.” Steve chuckled.

“Ok well we have a few more things so let’s finish this up I’m getting queasy.” Tony said opening a pack of pumpkin brownies.

*******

45 minutes later.

Steve is leaned on the table in front of him with his head in his hands. Tony is prested back in his chair staring blankly at nothing.

“This was...a _mistake_.” Steve choked out trying to hold back a retch. 

“Bad decisions were made today-“ Tony said closing his eyes. “But...we still have-“

“_Tony no_!” Steve interrupted.

“We have one more thi-“ 

“No...we’ve eaten enough!” Steve protested

“WE HAVE TO FINISH THE HAUL STEVEN!” Tony said raising his voice as much as his nauseous stomach would allow. 

“NO! IM- _oh I’m gonna throw up_, I can feel it. Too much pumpkin. Way too much.” Steve whined

“ It’s ok this is the last thing.” Tony reached down into the grocery bag and pulled out the pack of gum.

Steve slowly looked over at Tony. 

“....you got the gum?” Steve glared and shook his head.

“I- I couldn’t resist.” Tony said opening the pack. The fresh smell of more pumpkin was enough to make them gag.

“Oh lord- I can’t” Steve choked.

“MAN UP STEVE” Tony said, a single tear falling down his face.

He handed Steve a stick of the gum. They hadn’t chewed for ten seconds before they spit it out.

“IM DONE!” Steve fussed lowering himself out of his chair and laying out on the floor.

”Babe-“

”No!” 

“Babe we...we forgot your roasted pumpkin seeds!” Tony whispered.

“JUST FORGET IT!” Steve cried from the floor.

Tony covered his mouth with his hand to keep from gagging again. “Ok...well. The best part of our pumpkin haul was the sweet potato pie-“

“Thanks Patti!” Steve groaned from the floor.

“As I end this video, just know...we fully, wholeheartedly _regret this_....like and subscribe.” 


End file.
